tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
BarBar as "Owen" (Studio Drama)
16:02 Your second character is Owen. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 16:02 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 16:02 Oops. 16:02 lol 16:02 Sorry, those are the user questions. 16:02 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:03 Owen is not returning. 16:03 So, no. 16:03 It will be too hard to develop it in the aftermaths. 16:03 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:03 Also, this question pertains to the rest of the series, not just season two. 16:04 Oh, 16:04 Probably less burping/fart-jokes 16:05 But pretty much the same persona. 16:05 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:05 Protgonist. 16:05 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Noah. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:05 Lindsay13 has changed nick to Noah 16:06 (Should I start or you? ) 16:06 (Your choice.) 16:06 you should :p 16:06 (** YOU Should :p ) 16:07 * Noah sits in the craft services tent, reading a novel. 16:07 * Owen comes in with brownies. 16:08 Hi there, body, want some of that? 16:08 :D 16:08 * Noah raises eyebrow at Owen but ignores his question. 16:09 Come on, you know you want some. :D 16:10 Let me see that book. 16:10 *takes the novel from Noah* 16:10 Yeah, because, clearly, I want some after I've ignored your question already. 16:10 Hey! 16:10 Give it back. :@ 16:10 Lets see. 16:10 "The aristocrats culture clash" 16:10 Wow... 16:11 you're really are the brainiac. 16:11 *You're 16:11 I can't tell if that's a compliment or not. 16:11 It is... 16:11 Yeah. 16:11 Then it's just as bad as insult since it's coming from you. 16:11 :O 16:12 (Why you're really don't dig the Nowen friendship right? ) 16:12 But... 16:12 I was just trying... 16:12 *runs off and cry* 16:12 :| 16:12 Uhhh... 16:12 (conf) I'm just trying to make friends! :'( 16:12 * Noah walks outside. 16:12 Owen? 16:12 You out here? 16:12 I was just kidding... 16:12 *hugs Noah* 16:12 * Noah groans. 16:12 I knew you cared about me! :D :'( 16:13 Please let me go. -_- 16:13 *lets Noah go* 16:13 * Noah dusts self off. 16:13 Sorry, sometimes, I get carried away. 16:13 Yeah, I can tell. 16:14 So... wanna be buddies? 16:14 I'm not a big fan of hugs, but if you're willing to share that junk food stash you've got hidden under your bed, I think I'd be willing to talk. 16:14 :D 16:14 :OO 16:14 How do you know about that stash? 16:14 I was hiding it so good! :O 16:14 Gee, let me think. 16:14 It could be the six inch tall bump arising from your bed sheet, the smell of nacho chips, or... 16:15 The fact that, last night, you fell asleep with a popsicle in your mouth. 16:15 Geez, I guess I'm not the best at hiding things. 16:15 You think? 16:16 We'll end the scene here. 16:16 As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 16:16 The Owen scene was actually fun for me. 16:16 And okay. 16:16 Owen7 has changed nick to BarBar 16:16 BarBar 2e79d9df@gateway/web/freenode/ip.46.121.217.223 has left #clapper [] Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions